


future plans

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Verse, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of, socially inept scorpios, soft, yuwin content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: “Then just say ‘yes’, dummy,” Yuta mutters.“Why would I?” Sicheng scoffs, “When this is how you propose?”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	future plans

“ _Oh Winwin,_ ” Yuta sings as he enters his bedroom. The younger is laying on his back on Yuta’s bed, holding his mobile phone between his fingers. He doesn’t bother looking up, much engrossed in the game he’s playing. 

“I need to talk to you,” he continues. He easily climbs onto the mattress, crawling closer to the younger’s stiff form. 

He drapes one arm over Sicheng’s waist, curling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. The boy grunts, a sound Yuta is quite familiar with. Sicheng does it when he wants to acknowledge someone or something without mustering the mental energy it takes to communicate a verbal thought. 

Yuta huffs.

“My sweet, angel baby boy,” he teases, tugging at his clothes. He knows how much Sicheng hates baby talk and thinks for sure it will elicit a response - a negative one, but a response nonetheless. 

It doesn’t.

Yuta lifts the hem of Sicheng’s t-shirt, tucking his head underneath it and pressing his face to the boy’s soft stomach. He stays there for a long minute, listening for any reaction. 

When Sicheng continues to ignore him, Yuta can feel frustration settling in his chest. His boyfriend can be such a blockhead. 

“Ya,” Yuta comes out of his hiding place and sits up, aggravated. He crawls on top of the younger boy, straddling his hips. Sicheng doesn’t budge. The older grips him by the collar of his shirt, wrinkling the material in his clenched fists. 

“Ya, _Dong Sicheng_ ,” he lowers his voice, tightening his hold on the boy. Finally, Sicheng glances above the phone, arching his brow. 

“What?” he asks, somewhere between curious and annoyed.

“You demon–I’m going to eat you alive if you don’t pay attention to me,” Yuta mutters. 

“I’m right here, hyung,” he says, his face blank like he has no clue what Yuta could be talking about. The older huffs. 

“Are you listening?” he wonders, skeptical. 

“Uh,” Sicheng affirms, quickly turning his attention back to whatever is happening on his phone screen. Yuta isn’t convinced, but he decides to just bite the bullet and say what’s on his mind. He’s held it back long enough.

“I’ve been thinking,” he starts, stroking his nonexistent beard. Yuta is often impressed by his own brilliance, but he thinks this might be his best idea yet. 

“We should get married,” he says without hesitation. 

Yuta can tell right away out of all the gazillions of things he could have chosen to say, he said the last thing Sicheng expected. If Sicheng was still as stone all afternoon, the suggestion is the thing that brings him back to life. He looks away from his game and gives Yuta the hardest glare he can muster. 

“What?” he asks, dreadful.

“Come on. Let’s get married. It’s a great idea, right? You think it’s great?” Yuta insists, his eyes like stars.

“No,” Sicheng concludes.

“Ya, you didn’t even think about it,” the older complains, a pout already sitting on his face.

“I don’t have to. It’s a bad idea,” 

Yuta deflates.

A lot has happened since Sicheng left the 127 dorm. For one, he’s much less willing to indulge the older in his antics. He’s different now that he works alongside members who treat him like a person and not like a pet. And Yuta has been too focused on enjoying his time with Sicheng (in the very sparse moments they do find to spend together) to play around like he used to. 

But these days, Yuta has been missing him so much. Even though he sees Sicheng every week, both of them taking turns to visit the other’s dorm, going out for dinner with the other members, seeing the occasional movie or just bumping into each other in the company building, he can’t help longing for the old days, when he could be attached to Sicheng’s hip 24/7. 

He misses when they used to share a room, when they would stay up late watching anime in the living room or disappear in the middle of the afternoon to cuddle and catch up on sleep. They’re still close, but Yuta can’t help the fear they’re growing apart in some ways now that they no longer share responsibilities, schedules and comeback stages. 

He worries one day it might affect how they feel about each other.

Sicheng goes back to his game, seemingly content with his answer, but Yuta is not even close to finished with this conversation. He’s used to the younger shutting him down - their relationship wouldn’t be theirs if Sicheng didn’t put up a fight. 

But Yuta fights back.

He slaps Sicheng’s phone out of his hands without a second thought, long over his minimal and distracted contribution to this conversation. It lands with a soft thud on the mattress beside them and Sicheng looks beyond irritated, but he doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t move to grab it, so Yuta considers it a win(win).

“It’s not a bad idea. You’re just not seeing my vision,” Yuta informs him, tapping his index finger against his temple, “Which is ironic. Isn’t that what the V in WayV stands for?”

Sicheng just looks at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Come on, think about it,” 

“What, your ‘vision’? Okay… I’m thinking,” Sicheng scoffs before closing his eyes. His eyelids twitch as his eyeballs roll back and forth underneath. 

Yuta watches him, amused. 

The younger’s eyes flicker open and his eyes settle back on Yuta.

“Well?”

“No,” he deadpans.

“S _icheng_ ,” Yuta whines, grabbing the boy’s wrists. He drives them forward and back like the handles of an elliptical until the younger tries to fight out of his grasp. 

“ _Hyung_. Let me go— this is abuse,” Sicheng complains.

“Abuse? You’re one to complain after telling me to my face you don’t want to marry me,” 

Sicheng frowns. “First of all, I never said I don’t want to marry you. I just said getting married would be a bad idea,”

“Awe, babe, you _want_ to marry me?” Yuta lights up immediately. He can tell by the look on his face the younger already regrets saying it.

“Calm down. I’m not … against it. But we’re so young and balls deep in our careers. It’s too early to settle down,” he says. It honestly…sounds like he’s thought about it. It makes Yuta’s chest ache with love. 

“Who said anything about settling down?” Yuta scoffs, prying Sicheng’s hand open and placing the boy’s palm on his cheek.

“That’s what marriage is for—settling down. And besides, we can’t even get married here anyway. We’d have to go to Taiwan or somewhere and find someone to do it and that sounds like a lot of work,” the younger goes slack, dropping his head on the pillow beneath him and shutting his eyes. 

“Wake up. Getting married is not for settling _down_. It’s about proving your love. And if you love someone enough, that someone being me, you would be willing to go through the work,” 

“Okay but we don’t need a silly little piece of paper to prove that I love you. People get married all the time for legal or economical reasons. It’s got nothing to do with love,” Sicheng argues. 

Yuta sighs. He has a point. He knows marriage lost its meaning long ago - that its sanctity was tainted by arrangements, kidnappers, gold diggers, and gays like them–but Yuta is an old soul. He has loved the concept of marriage since he was young, thought it was a beautiful spectacle in practice and performance. He’s always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, if his obsession with romance novels, watching romantic comedies and love animation is anything to go by, He enjoys the idea of being legally and spiritually bound to another person. He thinks of it as another layer of intimacy to deepen the connection they already share. 

“Ooo, you _love_ me,” he grins devilishly, letting the boy’s words permeate his heart and send butterflies to his stomach. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Duh,”

“I know marriage doesn’t prove anything. I know it doesn’t mean shit anymore, especially for people like us. But I still like the idea of it. And since it doesn’t mean anything, there’s no real harm in doing it, right? I mean, so many aspects of our lives right now are controlled. This could be something we do, just for us,” 

Sicheng listens.

“And nobody has to know. We just need to find a free weekend, book a flight and go. We can be back before anyone even misses us,” Yuta murmurs, eyes fluttering shut as Sicheng runs the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone.

“I don’t know about that. We can’t go alone. And then the managers would tell everyone and then the members would make fun of us–,” Sicheng groans, already picturing it.

“No one will make fun of us. If they do, they’ll have to square up with me. I mean, if they do, it’s probably because they’re jealous. Which I couldn’t even blame them for because I get you to myself while they’re all probably gonna die alone,” he laughs maniacally.

“So you just want to get married for your own sick, twisted reasons. You want a trophy wife,” the younger smirks.

“ _No._ I want a trophy husband,” Yuta clarifies. 

It took many years for Sicheng to fully understand and accept how Yuta feels about him. The older prides himself in the fact that he managed to do the impossible. 

The younger was incredibly calloused when they first met. He was openly disgusted by even the thought of love and showing it. But they have similar personalities and Yuta quickly realized the boy was just as lonely and touch starved as anyone else, but that he put up an indifferent facade to protect himself from his own intense desires. He would’ve rather focused on work or hobbies or even sleeping than just admit to himself he needed love and companionship. 

So Yuta didn’t ask him if he wanted it, he just offered it. He offered his love again and again, for months and years and was often rejected, betrayed, cursed at, and even had things thrown at him. But he didn’t give up and thank fuck he didn’t because he wouldn’t have his soulmate today if he did. Sicheng is his prize and he’s proud, out of thousands of admirers, to be the one person in all the world he chose.

Sicheng’s fingers slide into his hair, just feeling its rough texture. He buries his hand deeper, caressing the much softer roots. And Yuta closes his eyes, falling pliant under the tender ministrations of his lover. 

He often entertains himself with fantasies to escape the chaos of his life. When he’s confronted with loneliness, stress and anxiety, and the uncertainty of their future, there’s a picture he likes to project on the wall of his mind: he and Sicheng in a nice house in the Japanese countryside. They have two cats and a dog to entertain their two adopted children. He sees one boy and one girl, and his heart clenches when he imagines Sicheng dressing them, playing with them, wandering into the kitchen in the morning with one of them on his hip and the other following at his side, tugging his fingers. Yuta thinks he would be a great father one day, awkward and shy, but gentle, so gentle and caring. They’re decades away from that picture, but Yuta finds himself wanting it more and more as the years lapse. He longs for the freedom to build their own life somewhere down the line. He wants so many things with Sicheng one day, but he thinks he needs something to hold onto, a promise of what’s to come. 

He thinks he can be okay with just that fantasy.

Sicheng tugs at him until he leans down. And Yuta fits himself in the younger’s side, laying one arm over his stomach and tucking his face against his neck. 

“I won’t be upset if you really think we shouldn’t. We can pretend this conversation didn’t happen,” Yuta mumbles against him, voice muffled in the skin of his throat. It tickles and Sicheng squirms.

“We don’t have to do that,” the younger chuckles at him. Yuta closes his fingers around the material of his shirt, as if he might slip out of his hold. 

“I’ll be _so_ disappointed, though. I mean look at you. Shit, you can’t blame me for wanting to seal the deal as soon as possible…“ he trails off, closing his eyes and breathing in Sicheng’s familiar scent - the detergent that clings to his clothes, his cologne and his after-shave. 

“I don’t want you to be disappointed, hyung,” Sicheng says, running his hand up and down his spine. Yuta can’t see him, but he sounds sincere. 

“Then just say ‘yes’, dummy,” Yuta mutters. 

“Why would I?” he scoffs, “When this is how you propose?”

“I hate you. You would try to murder me if I _actually_ tried to propose to you,”

“Would I?”

“If I pulled you aside and got down on one knee, you would walk in the other direction,” 

Sicheng is quiet for a moment before releasing a long breath. 

“You’re probably right,” he laughs gently and Yuta thinks his heart is melting.

“Besides, you ought to be the one proposing to _me_. I’m the one who has to put up with your violent mood swings,” 

“My mood swings are not violent. You’re just constantly in my face. Like, all the time. It wears me out,”

“Sue me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend,” Yuta huffs. 

“We spend plenty of time together. I see you multiple times a week,” 

“Yeah, well it’s not good enough,” he admits, a sadness in his voice, “I wish I saw you every day.”

Nothing about these months has been easy. Sicheng is his best friend in the group and he was separated from him. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder but Yuta knows he can’t love Sicheng any more than he already does. His chest feels so full some days and when the boy isn’t by his side he has no way to relieve the pain.

“I know,” Sicheng slips his hand under the hem of his shirt, gentle fingertips tracing the dips of his spine.

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s not your fault,” Yuta sighs, “I just miss the way things used to be,”

“Me too,”

“I guess… that’s why I want to propel us into the future a little bit, because, it’s gotta be better than this,”

“It will be. This won’t last forever,”

“I know. But I keep thinking, if we were married, it wouldn’t hurt so much to be away from you. Because I would know, for sure, that you would always come back to me,”

“You don’t think I will?” Sicheng sits back a bit to look at him. Yuta shrugs.

“It’s not that I don’t think that you will. But you know sometimes I have … doubts. And they make separation unbearable. Because I worry that as time passes, we’ll grow apart. I worry that eventually, you’ll come to your senses and leave me, or worse, that you’ll meet someone better-,”

“You’re talking nonsense, Nakamoto,” 

Yuta sighs. “Am I?”

“Yes. Either that or you really have no faith in me,”

“It’s not that I don’t have faith. Anything can happen,”

“When are you going to stop expecting the worst, though?” Sicheng wonders.

Yuta sometimes forgets that Sicheng knows just as much about him as he knows about him. The younger often catches Yuta off guard with his perceptions. He knows every doubt, every failure, every shortcoming and every personality flaw Yuta struggles with. He knows, and he tries to understand.

“I don’t know,” 

He hates that he still struggles to believe Sicheng wants him and loves him too. Most love in his life has been unrequited and a large part of him still stays prepared for failure and rejection. But that way of thinking puts a strain on their relationship.

“So, if I marry you, you won’t have doubts?” 

Yuta drums his fingertips along Sicheng’s abdomen. “I can’t say for sure… I just know I would have less,”

“Exactly. And my thing is, waiting would be so much more fulfilling. Like this, at this point in our lives, it would have to be a secret, which means no ceremony, and we would have to rush through the process to be back in time for work. Plus, it would be so disappointing to get married and then have to come back to the dorm. I can’t think of a worse scene than the two of us coming back after,”

“Yeah that would definitely suck. But being married would be so cool. You would be my husband and I could just _call_ you that. Ugh I’m getting goosebumps just thinking about it,” 

“You’re so weird. Lots of people call their boyfriends that. We don’t have to go and waste a marriage,” 

“It wouldn’t be a waste. We could just do it just to do it and in a few years we can always have a ceremony for sentimental reasons. Couples do that all the time,” Yuta suggests. 

“I don’t know,” Sicheng quiets, “If we’re going to elope, I want to do it right,”

“That can definitely be arranged.” Yuta hums, tracing indiscernible shapes over his stomach. 

The younger is silent for a long while. 

Yuta glances up at him. “Just … think about it?”

Sicheng is the voice of reason. Yuta has always been the more whimsical of the two, chasing after unrealistic dreams and fairytales like a naive child. Perhaps it’s his biggest downfall, but he knows it’s also his greatest strength. He wouldn’t be in this company or have such an incredible partner if he wasn’t an idealist. 

“Alright,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)


End file.
